Angels
by Rogue Angel Barton
Summary: Well, put Jade, Mimi, Rose and I into a fic, as the protector of the girls and G-boys. Add badly hurt girls, a huge mansion on an isolated island, equals bad combo. Every bad. But Supernatural.
1. A Happy Life

Angels 1  
By: Rage Barton   
Assistance from: Jade Maxwell (Evil one)   
  
Disclaimer: I don't Gundam. I'm writing this by myself, I guess. Unless the creatures known as Jade Maxwell and Mimi Yuy, Formerly Mimi Wasaki.  
  
  
R*R*R*R*R*R*R*R*R*R*R*R*R*R*R*R*R*R*R*R*R*R*R*R*R*R*R*R*R*R*R*R*R*R*R*R*R*R*R  
  
"I love the open road!!!"  
  
Sally looked over at Hilde.  
  
"That's nice. What else do you love?"  
  
"DUO!!!"  
  
Sally sweatdrops.  
  
"Surprise surprise!"  
  
Hilde pouted.  
  
"I'm so glad we decided to go shopping."  
  
"Yeah, Wufei won't let me go out of the house to do anything except to work and to buy food. Seriously, I think he's turning into Duo."  
  
Hilde smiled. She looked at the fields flashing by. She then looked down at her new outfit, her black jean Capris, black sandals, pink tank top and black jean jacket.   
  
"Thanks for taking me out Hilde."  
  
Hilde smiled at Sally.  
  
"That white long sleeve shirt and beige pants really fit you girl!"  
  
Sally smiled back at Hilde. Hilde put her hands behind her head and closed her eyes. The lights suddenly dimmed slightly and it became slightly cloudy.  
  
"Sally, this is the good life."  
  
CRASH  
  
****************************************************************  
  
Noin slowly walked down the street. Her face plastered with a huge smile and her high-heeled sandals clicked against the concrete road. She stopped in front of the door, using the mirror to examine her blue jeans and long sleeved black shirt. She pressed her left hand on her stomach.   
  
"Very soon baby. Very soon we'll be a happy family. Nothing can ruin us. Zechs, won't you be surprised. You'll just die."  
  
She shifted the grocery bag in her hands. She grabbed the keys out of the pocket and opened the door. She slowly opened the door and stuck her head inside.  
  
"Good, no one's home. Zechs will find a big surprise when he comes home."  
  
Noin slowly walked up the white marble stairs. She walked up slowly when she felt the room suddenly got cold.   
  
'One of death's attributes. People say when death comes into a room, the temperature goes down...you're hallucinating Noin!'  
  
She continued up stairs. She suddenly felt someone near. She looked around and suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Death has come for you, but it's not time...yet."  
  
A figure stepped somewhat into the light. Dark raven hair fell over the stranger's blue eyes. The hand suddenly pushed Noin as she was flung back down the white marble stairs.  
  
"AAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Relena walked out of the huge black building. She casually strolled down the street in a commanding and yet gentle kind of way. Her white blouse and black skirt making heads turn as she confidently walked to the park. She waited to cross the street so she could get to the park.  
  
"I'm coming Heero."  
  
She looked around saw the street had suddenly became empty.  
  
"That's strange. Why do I feel as if something's coming?"  
  
Relena merely shrugged. She smiled confidently as she saw that there were no cars coming on the road.  
  
"It's green, I know not to cross."  
  
But then as if something was moving her, her legs slowly started to move, as if something was propelling her. She walked to the middle of the street. A black car suddenly came flying towards her. Relena was suddenly frozen in place. Not like a deer caught in head lights frozen but something stopped her from moving. Suddenly, someone appeared behind her giggling softly.  
  
"You are Suffering's slave now girl."  
  
Relena turned around slightly. She saw a girl with dark brown hair in pigtails.  
  
"Help me..."  
  
"You know that won't happen Miss Relena. Better get used to it."  
  
The girl suddenly pushed Relena onto the ground.  
  
"NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Relena fainted as she felt her legs being crushed by the black car.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
"NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Heero turned towards the sound of the scream. Heero recognized Relena's voice.  
  
"RELENA!!!"  
  
Heero ran out of the park to see...  
  
****************************************************************  
Catherine turned around and smiled at the lion. The lion growled while the other animals made sounds.  
  
"Calm down, I'm feeding you."  
  
Catherine threw a steak into the lions cage. Catherine then turned around to see a huge white Bengal tiger standing in a cage. The other animals were suddenly silent.  
  
"That's weird."  
  
Catherine approached the tiger carefully and stopped inches from the cage. The tiger licked its lips hungrily.   
  
"Rampage."  
  
A girl with dark brown and blonde haired girl stepped from the shadows.  
  
"You're not suppose to be here!"  
  
The stranger smiled.  
  
"No one tells Destruction where to go."  
  
Catherine stepped back.  
  
"Go! It's too dangerous here."  
  
The stranger smirked.  
  
"Is it now?"  
  
The stranger snapped her fingers. The cage door suddenly swung open.  
  
"Go Rampage."  
  
The tiger leapt out of its cage. It snarled and showed its teeth. It leapt forwards and caught Cathy's left arm.  
  
"Say bye bye."  
  
The tiger bite into Cathy's arm while she shrieked. The tiger moved its massive head to the right and...  
  
"Bye bye Mr. Arm."  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!"  
  
The stranger stepped towards and slashed at Catherine with a knife.  
  
"My job's over."  
  
  
  
  
  
R*R*R*R*R*R*R*R*R*R*R*R*R*R*R*R*R*R*R*R*R*R*R*R*R*R*R*R*R*R*R*R*R*R*R*R*R*R*R  
  
Evil is me, and I am evil. Of course Jade helped me with this...no one can kill as well I can...maybe Jade...  
People who know me know that I'm so happy. Well not this time! I'm evil and proud of it.  
Oh well..........  
Email me please! I know this is weird but you'll find out my master plan later!!!!  



	2. Reality

Angel 2 by Rage Barton  
  
Disclaimer: Same old stuff, I don't won Gundam.  
  
Well, my last chapter was well, cruel I suppose. But I can't help it!!! I tried making it not so evil but it didn't work. For those of you who like the girls, I'm sorry. I mean I like them but, I couldn't think of anything else. Please forgive me. Don't flame either please. For those of you who actually liked my story, KEWL!!!  
  
R*R*R*R*R*R**R*R*R*R*R*R*R*R*R*R*R*R*R*R*R*R*R*R*R*R*R*R  
  
Hilde opened her eyes slowly. She suddenly became dizzy and fell back into the darkness.  
  
"Hilde, wake up...please."  
  
Hilde suddenly went towards the voice. She opened her eyes again to she Duo sitting by the side of her bed, near her legs. Hilde suddenly had an idea and decided to kick Duo. But try as she may, she could not move her legs.  
  
"AH!!!"  
  
Duo snapped his head up and saw that Hilde was awake.  
  
"HILDE!!! YOU'RE AWAKE."  
  
Duo engulfed Hilde in a bear hug. But Hilde pushed him off.  
  
"Duo, I can't move my legs."  
  
Duo looked away, his violet eyes cloudy with tears. His eyes pained and troubled.  
  
"Tell me what's wrong Duo."  
  
Duo looked out the window. A tear fell from the corner of his eyes.  
  
"From the waist down Hilde."  
  
"What?"  
  
Hilde looked at Duo confused. Duo looked at Hilde, his eyes brimming with tears that threatened to spill out. His eyes showed pain, anger and regret. Duo took hold of Hilde's hand.  
  
"You're...you're...paralyzed from the waist down."  
  
Hilde shook her head.  
  
"No...no... stop lying!"  
  
Hilde began to thrash violently. Duo took hold of her shoulders and pinned her down.  
  
"Hilde, stop!!! You're upsetting your wounds. STOP!!!"  
  
Hilde stopped as the tears flowed from her eyes.  
  
"Duo, what am I going to do?"  
  
Duo gathered Hilde in his arms and kissed the top if her head.  
  
"We'll find something Hilde. Something."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
Pain welcomed Sally as she slowly woke up. She grind her teeth in pain. Wufei looked at Sally and smiled.  
  
"Hey there."  
  
"Hey yourself. And hay is for horses."  
  
Wufei raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Are you turning the tables against me?"  
  
Sally smiled but pain coursed through her body.  
  
"How bad?"  
  
Wufei looked away. Sally reached out her hand to only see bandages on her arms.  
  
"How bad?"  
  
"Bad. You're seriously scarred."  
  
Wufei's eyes finally met her's. His eyes pained and regret flashed. Tears flowed from Sally's eyes.  
  
"How could this happen?"  
  
Sally reached up her hand and put her hand on her face.  
  
"Wufei..."  
  
Tears finally fell from Wufei's eyes.  
  
"Stop Sally."  
  
Wufei took her hand.  
  
"I love you, no matter what."  
  
Sally looked at Wufei then turned away.  
  
"Once I would be glad to accept it, but not now. You deserve better."  
  
"I have the best right here."  
  
Wufei leaned down and kissed Sally on the lips. Sally was going to draw back but she couldn't. It just felt right.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
Trowa and Quatre sat by Catherine's bed, both greatly troubled and worried. Trowa walked over to Catherine and kissed her gently on the head.  
  
"Wake up sis. I need you, please."  
  
Quatre stood up and squeezed Trowa's shoulder. Trowa turned his head and nodded to Quatre.  
  
"Hn..."  
  
Both snapped their attention to Catherine. She stirred slightly. She slowly opened her eye and then shut it in pain.  
  
"Ahhhh...."  
  
Her right hand moved to her left arm and her right eye opened wider. She then brought her right hand to her left eye. She slowly muffled a sob.  
  
"Cathy..."  
  
Catherine looked at Trowa and then Quatre.  
  
"Why did this happen. Trowa why? Quatre, make the pain go away!"  
  
Trowa and Quatre stood there helpless.  
  
"Cathy..."  
  
"What am I suppose to do Trowa? My eye..."  
  
Tears spilled over.  
  
"It'll be okay."  
  
"How can you say that Trowa?"  
  
"I can because I know it's true."  
  
Trowa kissed Cathy on her forehead.  
  
"Quatre will make it all okay."  
  
Quatre and Cathy both looked at Trowa. Trowa smiled.  
  
"You two think you can go out with each other without me noticing? What? I'm quiet not blind."  
  
Trowa smiled again and walked out of the room. Quatre hurried to Catherine's bed. He picked up the stump of her left arm gently. Catherine yelped and tears spilled from Quatre's eyes.  
  
"I'm so sorry. I could have done something."  
  
Catherine weakly smiled and brought her hand up to Quatre's face.  
  
"There was nothing you could do."  
  
Quatre traced the left side of her face and stopped at the bandages that covered her left eye.  
  
"You're beautiful. I love you."  
  
"I love you too."  
  
Quatre helped Cathy up and then kissed her with all the love he's felt for her for years.  
  
'Since I was 16 I have been chasing her, now 5 years later, I have her.'  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
Heero sat impatiently in the yellow hospital chair.  
  
"Relena, come back to me. I promised you so much, and I don't break promises. And I'm not starting now."  
  
Tears fell from Heero's eyes. He closed his eyes and squeezed his eyes shut. The tears slowly ran down his cheeks.  
  
"Don't cry."  
  
Heero opened his eyes and saw that Relena's hand was reaching towards him. He grabbed her hand and held it to his face.  
  
"God, thank god you're awake. I thought....I thought..."  
  
Relena smiled.  
  
"You can't get rid of me that easily. I've been chasing you for 6 years and legs or no legs, I'll keep chasing you."  
  
Hearing her made Heero shiver and Relena felt it. Fresh tears fell down his well-tanned cheek.  
  
"I know Heero, I figured it out."  
  
Heero chuckled.  
  
"You were always too smart for our own good."  
  
Relena's hand suddenly tightened. Heero looked at her with worry in his eyes.  
  
"It's okay, I'll get used to it."  
  
"You wouldn't have to if I just picked you up."  
  
"Don't blame yourself."  
  
"How can I not?"  
  
"Heero..."  
  
Relena looked into Heero's eyes.  
  
"It's not your fault. I love you...no matter what."  
  
Heero searched her eyes and found it was the truth. He smiled and kissed her hand. He ran his fingers through her hair as Relena fell back to sleep.  
  
"Aishiteru Re-chan."  
  
  
**********************************************  
Noin opened her eyes slowly. Zechs was by her side and she smiled at him. She tried to move her neck but she couldn't. She then tried to touch her face but she couldn't either. She then realized she couldn't feel anything below her aching neck.  
  
"Zechs, why can't I feel anything?"  
  
Noin was frantic. Zechs looked at her as tears spilled from his eyes. Noin tried to swipe them away but she couldn't.  
  
"How bad?"  
  
Zechs couldn't look at her.  
  
"Neck down Noin."  
  
Noin began to sob. She thought about how she could never touch him, never feel his touch, never ran, never fight with him, never tickle him and never bare his children.  
  
"Zechs."  
  
Zechs looked at her.  
  
"I'm pregnant."  
  
Zechs looked as if he was going to die. His face went pale as the dams broke free and all the tears fell. Zechs caressed her face.  
  
"Pregnant?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Zechs looked at Noin.  
  
"Zechs...I...I'll never be...be able...to...to have children. I know you.....you...wanted a baby...so...so I don't...mi-mind if you....if you leave."  
  
Zechs shook his head. She took her left hand and held it up for her to see. He played with the diamond ring on her finger and looked at her.  
  
"For better and for worse. Through health and sickness, till death do we part."  
  
Zechs looked at her.  
  
"Till death do we part."  
  
Noin smiled.  
  
"You know this is a lifetime commitment right?"  
  
"It was always a lifetime commitment."  
  
"Zechs, this is different. I mean, never to have children. I'm not the same, I'll never be."  
  
"No, you're the same, if not better to me. I love you, now and forever and I will forever stay by your side."  
  
Zechs sealed with the promise with a kiss.  
  
R*R*R*R*R*R*R*R*R*R*R*R**R*R*R*R*R*R*R*R*R*R*R*R*R*R*R*R  
  
Romance, hm.......my R's can stand for that, though it stands for Rage. Okay, next chapter done. This is extremely sad to a certain degree. I mean, the gloominess is just not me. The romance maybe. Oh well, this is just chapter two. I have this thing with writing extremely long stuff. Like I am doing right now. Please review!!! PLEASE!!! I'M BEGGING YOU!!!!!! Okay, I'm done now. I think.  
  
"Shoot her!"  
  
Hey! Whose that??? Wait, its Jade of course. Why ask.  
  



	3. Appearences

Angel 3 by Rage Barton  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned Gundam, I wouldn't be doing this now would I?  
  
HHHIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! The third chapter. Jade's right, I can't write something gloomy without making it okay or happy. Next chapter is here oh course.  
  
Jade: You're too happy you know. You must DIE.  
Rage: Okay.... I'll be going now.  
  
R*R*R*R*R*R*R*R*R*R*R*R*R*R*R*R*R*R*R*R*R*R*R*R*R*R*R*R*R*R*R*R*R*R*R*R  
  
Heero, Zechs, Quatre, Trowa, Wufei and Duo sat around a table in the cafeteria. Zechs was sipping his coffee. Heero was drinking his double latte frapicino. Quatre and Trowa were quietly drinking tea. But, Quatre was putting a little too much sugar and honey in his. Duo was, well stuffing his face. Heero looked up.  
  
"We should go now, they should be finished putting the girls in one room. I hope we don't enter the girl zone."  
  
Everyone looked at Heero. He shrugged. Zechs looked around the table.  
  
"He's right. This is the first week since their accidents."  
  
"I still find it weird that it happened on the same day."  
  
Everyone turned their attention to Trowa and nodded. A nurse same into the cafeteria and walked to the boy's table.  
  
"Your girlfriends want to see you guys."  
  
The guys thanked her and quickly left. They walked into hear the girls talking.  
  
"Hey babes."  
  
"Lo ladies."  
  
"How you guys doing?"  
  
"You guys feeling okay?"   
  
"You guys want to bust out of here?"  
  
"Please stop with the girl talk already."   
  
Everyone stared at Wufei.  
  
"What?"  
  
The guys rolled their eyes.  
  
"I give up."  
  
Wufei looked at Sally and pouted. He ran his hand through his bleached spiky hair.  
  
"WUFEI YOUR HAIR!!!"  
  
"What? The guys and I were hanging out so I bleached it."  
  
The girls looked at him with their mouths wide open and gawked.  
  
"Wufei! You never let me go near your hair."  
  
"Well, I don't trust you."  
  
"AND YOU TRUST DUO?!?!?!?!"  
  
"Hm... yeah."  
  
Sally gasped.  
  
"Wufei, are you dying? Cuz if your not, I'm going to have a heart attack!"  
  
"NO SALLY!!!! DON'T LEAVE ME!!!!!"  
  
Everyone sweatdropped and then gawked at Wufei. Sally smiled.  
  
All of a sudden, the room became colder. Everything was silent. The corridors were suddenly deserted. And the room became darker. The girls all shivered.  
  
"This was what happened before the accident."  
  
The boys looked at Noin and drew their guns.  
  
CRASH  
  
Thunder boomed outside. Lightning flashed. The window blew open and a gush of wind rushed into the room.  
  
BOOM  
  
The doors flew open. Duo cowered in the corner, his hands shaking.  
  
"I'm scared of thunder storms. I want my Hilde."  
  
Everyone sweatdropped.   
  
"I'M SCARED MIMI!!!"  
  
Everyone puzzled and shocked turned towards the door. They discovered four figures, one clinging on to another.  
  
"I wish they'd stop doing that!"  
  
One sweatdropped.  
  
"We're doing that Rini."  
  
"Oh, right."  
  
Heero put his hand to his chin.  
  
"Isn't Rini a little girl with pink hair in the shape of bunny ears?"  
  
Duo looked at Heero.  
  
"Do you watched Sailor Moon?"  
  
"OF COURSE NOT!!! Do you?"  
  
"Um...no!"  
  
Zechs pointed his gun at the one in the middle.  
  
"Put that down Zechs."  
  
Zechs looked them and so did everyone else.  
  
"How do you know my name?"  
  
The one to the left rolled her eyes.  
  
"Everyone knows you Zechs Merquise, or should I say Milliardo Peacecraft? Which ever one you prefer...your majesty."  
  
The figures laughed.  
  
"Aw Jade, stop will'a?"   
  
"Why do you always have to spoil the fun Rage?"  
  
"Business before pleasure."  
  
"Aw shucks!"  
  
The figure came out from the darkness.  
  
"IT'S THEM!!!!!"  
  
The one called Jade held out her hand.  
  
"It's a pleasure to meet you too."  
  
The girl had raven hair with yellow highlights.  
  
"Zechs it's her! She's the one that pushed me."  
  
Zechs fire at her. Jade grabbed Rage and used her as a human shield. Rage caught the bullet.  
  
"WHY'D YOU GRAB ME?!?!?!"  
  
Jade pouted.  
  
"I'm too slow to catch a bullet."  
  
"BUT NOT TOO SLOW TO GRAB ME?!?!?!?!?!?!?!"  
  
"I'm afraid to die."  
  
"YOU'RE IMMORTAL!!!!"  
  
"Oh, yeah."  
  
Mimi rolled her eyes.  
  
"Death is afraid of death."  
  
Rini sweatdropped. The boys held up their guns. Rage rolled her eyes.  
  
"Don't you get it, it won't work!!! Here shoot through my heart."  
  
Heero fired.  
  
"I'm dying!!!"  
  
Rage slowly fell to the floor. Mimi poked Rage.  
  
"Rage? Uh...Rage?"  
  
Rage opened her eyes.  
  
"Hi!"  
  
Everyone jumped and screamed.  
  
"What?"  
  
"DON'T DO THAT!!!"  
  
"Okay, down to business."  
  
Rage turned impassive. The other girls took it as a hint.  
  
"We're here to offer you protection."  
  
Noin looked at them.  
  
"You tried to kill us."  
  
"That wasn't us. Other demons. They tried to kill you, not us. We wouldn't kill a fly!"  
  
A fly appeared in front of Jade's face. Jade swatted at it before catching it in her hands. She opened her hands and smushed it with her finger.  
  
"Die you filthy fly die! Di-ewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!"  
  
Jade walked over to Mimi and whistled. She wiped her hands on Mimi.  
  
"JADE!!!!!!!! THAT'S THE THIRD SHIRT THIS WEEK!!!"  
  
Mimi snapped her fingers. A new shirt replaced her bug-juiced shirt.  
  
"Instant wardrobe! Thanks to Wi-"  
  
Jade clapped her hand over Mimi's mouth. Quatre looked at her.  
  
"Wi what?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
Rage cleared her throat.  
  
"Okay, forget about the fly. We wouldn't kill a human."  
  
A demon bursts through the door. Rage took a huge sword from no where. Jade grabbed a scythe. Mimi had twin samurai sword. Rini had a bow and a quiver of arrows.  
  
"DIE!!!"  
  
Suddenly, the demon had sharp things sticking out of its body. Rage walked over.  
  
"It's yours Rini. Your henchmen."  
  
Rini shrugged.  
  
"Oh well, I can always get more."  
  
Jade looked at them.  
  
"I get the feeling they're betraying us."  
  
"No duh, Einstein."  
  
Jade smiled at Rage.  
  
"As a matter of fact, my great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great..."  
  
Rage turned away.  
  
"Okay, we'll offer you a place to stay for protection."  
  
"...great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great..."  
  
Jade stopped. Rage turned to her.  
  
"You finished?"  
  
"No, 1200 more generations to go. Great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great..."  
  
"We have a mansion, under the sea, under the sea...oops...and watchama the rest of the song."  
  
Everyone sweatdropped. Mimi walked to over to Rage.  
  
"Jade gave you chocolate didn't she?"  
  
"Yeah, ten gallons of your home made chocolate...with extra fudge."  
  
"So that's where she put them."  
  
"So, the mansion is in the Atlantic on our own private island. I know..."  
  
"...great grandfather..."  
  
Rini looked at her.  
  
"Done?"  
  
"No, great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great..."  
  
Rage rolled her eyes.  
  
"I know, it's not much."  
  
Relena stared at her.  
  
"Not much?!?!?!"  
  
"Yeah, our other mansions are currently being used by Bill Gates the 700th and the world leaders. You'll have to get used to it. I know this is A BIG..."  
  
"...great grandson's brother's father's sister's uncle's cousin's father's mother's daughter's...ACHO!!! I forgot where I was."  
  
"Uncle's cousin's father's mother's daughter's."  
  
"Thanks Mimi...nephew's mother in law's..."  
  
"This is important so we'll give you time. We'll guard the girls so you guys could get things ready if you want to go. Just get out of here."  
  
Heero narrowed his eyes.  
  
"Why should we trust you?"  
  
The phone rings. Rage pulls out a cell.  
  
" Hello? Yeah ... uh huh.... ok.... Thanks. Uh...guys, our company made 3.3 billion dollars this week."  
  
Mimi pouted.  
  
"That's it?"  
  
Rini looked at Rage.  
  
"I expected more."  
  
"Daughter's father's cousin's nephew's niece's cousin's grandfather was the father of the son of the daughter of the grandfather whose daughter married Einstein.   
  
Wufei nodded.  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
Rage glared at Jade.  
  
"You can remember all that but you CAN'T REMEMBER TO BUY MILK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Uh...yeah?"  
  
Rage jumps out the window. Three seconds later, she walks through the door.  
  
"As I was saying, get out of here you guys. We'll guard them with our immortal lives. So nothing can get past us. We'll guard them with our lives..."  
  
"Or which ever one's we immortal ones have left."  
  
A demon jumped through the window and stuck a sword into Jade.  
  
"OUCH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! GET IT OUT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Jade pulled the sword out.  
  
"Hm... blood. No wait, I can die from this."  
  
Jade faints. Rage sweatdropped.  
  
"Mimi, Rini, get her out of here. I'll guard the girls, for the next two days. Boys, how do you like it?"  
  
Zechs looked at them.  
  
"I know this sounds crazy but I....I...I....I....trust you."  
  
Everyone gawked at Zechs.  
  
"Zechs actually trusts someone????? US????? I think I'm gonna faint. Mimi, Rini, can someone catch me?"  
  
Rage falls to the floor.  
  
"Okay I'm back."  
  
Relena yelled at Rage.  
  
"I THOUGHT I SAID DON'T DO THAT AGAIN."  
  
"Sorrie."  
  
Mimi looked at Rage.  
  
"What have you gotten yourself into Rage?"  
  
"No idea."  
  
Mimi and Rini carried Jade out. The boys looked at Rage and walked out. Rage put her head on the table.  
  
"I'm doomed."  
  
  
  
R*R*R*R*R*R*R*R*R*R*R*R*R*R*R*R*R*R*R*R*R*R*R*R*R*R*R*R*R*R*R*R*R*R*R*R  
Rage: Jade?  
Jade: Yeah?  
Rage: Remind me to go to the shrink after this story.  
Jade: Um okay. Better take Mimi too.  
Rage: Okay. Jade helped me with this. But, she changed my personality, a lot, a lot a lot!  
Jade: YEAH!!! SHE'S INSANE!!! JUST LIKE ME!!!  
Rage: Bye.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. One Faithful Day

Angel 4   
By: Rage Barton  
Assistance: from the dog Jade.  
  
Disclaimer: No own. Cept new people. I own Jade, the dumb girl. Me Rage in story. Jade Jade in story. Stupid Mimi too. And crazy Rini.  
  
  
R*R*R*R*R*R*R*R*R*R*R*R*R*R*R*R*R*R*R*R*R*R*R*R*R*R*R*R*R*R*R*R*R*R*R*R  
  
Rage looked around the room nad collapsed in a chair.  
  
"I think I am a complete idiot."  
  
Rage settled in her seat. She stood up and looked at all the girls, wo were all looking at her.  
  
"Hey, name's Paige. My friends call me Rage, I know, weird names but oh well."  
  
Paige shrugged. She settled back in her chair.  
  
RING RING  
  
Paige pulled out her cell again.  
  
"Hey! Jake, wazzup? Oh, I see, I'll get Jade on it. I can't do it, I've got uh....stuff to do. Jake, Jake I'M NOT ON A DATE!!! I've got an offer. NOT THAT KIND OF OFFER I TOLD YOU!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Noin looked at Paige as if she grew three heads  
  
"Sorry ladies."  
  
Paige smiled at the girls.  
  
"Jake, a date? Um..."  
  
"What's wrong Miss Paige?"  
  
"Miss Noin, Jake wants me to go out wiht him."  
  
"So, the problem is?"  
  
"I don't know if I should..."  
  
"You like him?"  
  
"Yeah...I guess."  
  
"Then go."  
  
Paige smiled at Noin happily.  
  
"Sure Jake, I'll go. Your apartment in Paris? Sure. Say, next Tuesday, 19th? Come one, you can wait five days right? Jake! Okay, see ya then."  
  
"I've gotta date!"  
  
Paige started jumping up and down. The girls looked at her. Paige stopped and blushed.  
  
"Sowie."  
  
The girls laughed.  
  
"Why don't you guys go to sleep?"  
  
Relena shook her head.  
  
"It hurts too much."  
  
Sally nodded. Hilde looked down and blushed.  
  
"I can't sleep without Duo here...I just can't."  
  
Paige laughed.  
  
"I'll get you guys to sleep."  
  
"How?"  
  
"I am Destruction."  
  
The girls gasped.  
  
"No no no, not kill you. I have this power. You guys want sleep?"  
  
Everyone nodded. Paige went to Relena and put her hand on her forehead. Relena sleepily dozed off. She did the same thing for everyone else. She walked to the table between Sally and Noin's bed and turned to Sally. She smiled and Sally dozed off. She turned to Noin.  
  
"I thought you might not want to go to sleep."  
  
"I'm not sure. I'm not over it."  
  
Tears fell down her face.  
  
"The other girls ae hurt bad but....but they can feel their lover's touch. Their love. I..I can't even hold his hand."  
  
Paige looked at Noin sadly. She smiled.  
  
"At least your aive."  
  
Paige wiped Noin's tears.  
  
"But this isn't living. It's like hell."  
  
"You have another chance to love Zechs. To see Zechs grow old and grow with him."  
  
"But never to have children."  
  
"You can always adopt."  
  
"I won't be much of a mother."  
  
"You'll be a great mother Miss Noin. You're kind, sensitive and have enough guts to kick Zechs' butt."  
  
Noin laughed slightly.  
  
"don't worry. Everything will be fine."  
  
Noins eyelids suddenly felt heavy, the last thing she saw was Paige's smiling face, her dark blue eyes and the dark borwn and blond hair that framed her face.  
  
*******************************************  
Jade sat up in bed. Mimi looked at er worried.  
  
"You okay?"  
  
Jade nodded, her shoulder length raven ahir with yellow highlights casquaded around her face. Her blue green eyes slightly pained.  
  
"I'm okay. A little hurt but just fine."  
  
Mimi's green eyes showed relief and her orange shoulder length hair shined in the sunlight. The room was big and ade's bed was a hge poster bed with blood red sheets. Three 30 ft. tall windows ran along the length of the room.  
  
:So, where's Rini?"  
  
"Rage told her to go ahead to the island and prepare for the girls' arriveal."  
  
"they agreed?"  
  
"Yeah, surprising was that Heero and Zechs were the first ones to agree."  
  
Jade nodded. She jumped out of bed and walked to the bathroom. A few minutes later, she appeared in a black jean jacket, blood red hooded sleeveless shirt, black baggy parachutes, black sneakers and black knuckle gloves.  
  
"What did rage tell ask me to do?"  
  
Mimi spinned around in her white sundress and white sandals. Her dress flew into the air.  
  
"Se just said to see what you can get from the underworld and see if you can dig up any dirt on what's going on."  
  
"Whast about you?"  
  
"I need to get everythig settled at the company. There are some problems I need to settle before we can go to the island."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Jade looked out the window with her back to Mimi.  
  
"I'll be going now. I'll be back in two days so we can leave."  
  
A cloud suddenly blocked the sunlight from the window Jade was standing at. When the cloud passed, Jade was gone. Mimi turned around and smiled.  
  
"See you guys in two days."  
  
**********************************************  
Rini walked into a huge mansion by the ocean. Rashid greated her at the door.  
  
"Miss Rose, Miss Mimi informed us for your arrival and told us to meet you here. We'll be helping you get ready."  
  
Rose nodded.  
  
"Let's get started."  
  
*********************************************  
Paige sat at the brown desk in the hospital. A black labtop opened n the table as Paige's fingers flew across the keyboard. He labtop's white light showed on her face. She leaned back in her seat.  
  
'Noon.'  
  
She noted blandly the time. She looked aroudn the room to see all the girls asleep.  
  
"I should do the same thing. But its only noon."  
  
Something flashed in the corner. Paige sat up and woke up Sally.  
  
"Hn..."  
  
"Sh..."  
  
Paige looked at Sally and Sally mouthed 'Somebody in here?' Paige nodded and moved towards the corner. A demon popped out. Paige drew a sword from hammer space and sliced the demon in half. She bent dow and on the arm sher saw a tatoo of a polar bear.  
  
"Pain's."  
  
The demon disappeared. Paige took out her cell.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Mimi, its Rage."  
  
"Oh hey! What's wrong?"  
  
"Opne of yours just came."  
  
"What?"  
  
"IT's yours alright. A cedix."  
  
"I see. Dead?"  
  
"Oh yeah."  
  
"okay, I'll tell Jade."  
  
"Later."  
  
"bye. And Rage?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Be careful."  
  
"I know."  
  
Paige walked to the chair. Sally looked at her confused.  
  
"What do you mean one of her's?"  
  
"We've got henchmen. Demon henchmen. I'll tell you when we're at the mansion so I don't have to explain it again."  
  
Sally nodded. Although Paige seemed nice, she was slightly afraid of this girl. Her powers she have seen and the look in her eyes when she killed the demon was one Sally did not like.  
  
"Don't worry Sally, I only kill demons."  
  
Sally surprised looked up. Paige merely smiled.  
  
"40 more hours to go."  
  
  
********************************************************************  
DONE!!!!!!!!!!! ALLL BY MYSELF!!!!!!!! HA!!!!!! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
  
  



	5. Cause of Pain

Angels 5  
By: Rage Barton  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own nuthin.  
  
  
R*R*R*R*R*R*R*R*R*R*R*R*R*R*R*R*R*R*R*R*R*R*R*R*R*R*R*R*R*R*R*R*R*R*R*R*  
  
A nurse came into the girl's room. She was pushing a cart with food piled on top of it. She frown when she saw that Paige was aasleep with her head on the table next to Noin's bed. All the girls were awake and looking at the nurse. She gave Sally her food and then hooked Noin up to the tube to feed her. She gave everyone food when she looked at Noin.  
  
"Why is she asleep? I don't know why Mr. Zechs sent such an idiot to watch over you all."  
  
"He has his reasons. And next time, when you diss a person, make sure they're really asleep or they're not around ma'am."  
  
Rage sat up in her chair and turned to face the nurse.  
  
"Hey."  
  
The nurse stared at her and quickly left.  
  
"Old bag."  
  
"Miss Paige..."  
  
"Just Paige Miss Noin."  
  
"Just Noin then."  
  
"Na, it wouldn't be right."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
Paige shrugged.  
  
"Just doesn't sound right Miss Noin."  
  
Paige walked over to Sally  
  
"How's da food?"  
  
"Not too hot."  
  
Paige shrugged. She turned her labtop back on.  
  
"Hm...Jade, Mimi, Rose, Zechs? Great."  
  
Paige opened an e-mail that said that the boys agree.  
  
"That's strange, why didn't Mimi tell me?"  
  
"tell you what?"  
  
Paige looked at Relena.  
  
"That the boys agreed to go to our mansion."  
  
The girls nodded. Paige opened Mimi's e-mail. It said, 'He's getting restless at home.'  
  
"Guys, I've just gotta get something here."  
  
Paige closed her eyes and red swirling lights appeared. When the lights died down, standing in front of Rage was a huge white Bengal tiger.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Catherine screamed. She pushed herself up.  
  
"IT ATTACKED ME!!! GET IT AWAY!!!!"  
  
"No no Miss catherine. It was a demon in disguise of Rampage."  
  
Catherine did not calm down.  
  
"Calm down. He's leaving."  
  
She turned to the tiger.  
  
"get out of her Rampage."  
  
Rampage jumped on its hind legs and licked Rage.  
  
"Awww man. You're not making this easy. Go."  
  
Rampage didn't budge. Rage sat down next to it and petted it.  
  
"Miss Cathy's scared of you baby. Now go, I don't need the girls having a heart attack."  
  
Rampage raised its head and walked towards Hilde. It opened is mouth and Hilde screamed. But then Rampage started licking Hilde's face. It sniffed Hilde and then purred.  
  
"Rampage, don't purr."  
  
Rampage moved towards Relena. Relena held out a shaky hand to Rampage and gently petted it. She then relaxed and smiled.  
  
"That's a good tiger. I have never seen a better behaved tiger! You're so CUTE!!!"  
  
Paige sweatdropped.  
  
"Only Miss Relena would think a full grown white Bengal tiger was cute."  
  
Paige laughed. Rampage moved towards Sally and Sally petted Rampage. Rampage was going to lick her face when Rage cleared her throat. She eyes twinkled slightly and Rampage stopped.  
  
"Hm...now baby. Why were you getting all restless? I told you I would be gone for a while. Have you and the others been making trouble?"  
  
Ramapage looked at Rage and shook his head.  
  
"Why should I trust you?"  
  
Rampage licked Rage's hand.  
  
"Fine, I believe you."  
  
Ramapage dug its claws into Rage's jacket.  
  
"RAMPAGE!!!!!!!!!!! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!!!!!!!"  
  
Rage looked at her jacket. She snapped her fingers and appeared in a black leather jacket, grey tank top, black parachutes and yellow boots.  
  
Rampage went to Noin and licked her face. Noin laughed. Catherine was still shivering and her eyes showed that she was seriously scared. Rampage moved towards her. Catherine inched away.  
  
"Rampage, stop. She doesn't want you to go."  
  
Rampage stopped and growled.  
  
"stop."  
  
Rampage wheeled around and walked to Rage.  
  
"Go, give this to Jade, she'll now what to do."  
  
Rage gave Rampage a container. Rampage jumped into the air and disappeared.  
  
************************************************  
It was suddenly a dark and cold valley. Two demons were standing under a dim light in the alley. Suddenly, they saw a flash in the corner. Another shadow appeared in the corner.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"You're worst nightmare!"  
  
Mimi suddenly popped up and pointed at the figure.  
  
"Jade!!!!! I told you not to watch Batman Beyond!!!!! No fooling around!!!!!"  
  
Jade stepped out from the shadows.  
  
"Stop ruining my fun will ya?"  
  
The demons looked at the two. One suddenly leapt towards Jade. Jade pulled out a scythe and chopped off his head.  
  
"DIE!!!!!!!!!!! DEATH SHALL BE HERE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Jade rushed to the other deamon. The demons swung its huge claws at Jade, Jade ducked and then sliced the demon in half.  
  
"I thought you were suppose to keep the demon alive you moron."  
  
Jade smiled nervously.  
  
"Oops...I forgot."  
  
Jade walked out the dark alley. She entered another alley. Mimi followed her.  
  
"You don't have much time Jade. You need to sleep also Jade. One more hit and then I want you to go to sleep, you hear?"  
  
Jade yawned slightly, then nodded.   
  
"Okay, just give me another five minutes."  
  
"okay, but I'm coming with you."  
  
Jade nodded and looked at Mimi annoyed. She walked farther into the valley until she reached another group of demons. The boss, a seven foot tall, dragon like demon looked at the two. He snarled.  
  
"What do yous wants? Get outta heres yous hear?"  
  
Jade smirked at this. She turned to mimi.  
  
"Well, these guys can fight just fine but when it comes to brains, they lack it."  
  
Mimi chuckled.  
  
"I totally agree with you there Jade."  
  
The other demons stood up. Ythe boss snarled at the two.  
  
"Whos do yous two think yous are?"  
  
Jade smiled evilly.  
  
"I think we're Death and Pain."  
  
The demons gasped and froze.   
  
"What's wrong Franko, don't recognize your old friend?"  
  
The boss, Franko as Jade called him snarled.  
  
"You traitors!!!!!!!!"  
  
The demons leapt towards Jade. Jade stood there and pulled out her scythe. She looked at them and took a single swipe. Five demons felll to her feet, dead. She jumped and landed on top of Franko.  
  
"Who's hurting the Gundam girls?''  
  
Franko narrowed his eyes and then sent a blood curling laughing into the dark night sky.  
  
"You don't know do you Death?"  
  
Jade narrowed her eyes and dug her blade deeper into Franko's throat.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
Franko laughed again.  
  
"Don't you get it? You're hurting them."  
  
Jade pressed into Franko's throat, cutting through his scales and into his throat.  
  
"We're not hurting them!!! IT WAS OTHER DEMONS!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"You're hurting them!!! The demons were choosen in your form for many reasons. One of them is that because of your, Destruction's, Pain's, and Suffering's decision, they are getting hurt. You can stop it!!! Stop this foolishness!!!"  
  
Jade screamed and with a single swipe of her blade killed Franko. Her eyes became dark as she stormed past Mimi. Mimi ran after Jade.  
  
"We're in for it now."  
  
Jade looked at Mimi and nodded. All of a sudden a flash of red light blinded Jade and Mimi. When the light cleared, Jade was looking into the shocking blue eyes of a full grown and majestic white Bengal tiger.  
  
"Rampage."  
  
  
*******************************************************************************************  
My writing is getting worse if that's possible. Shrug. Review please.   
  



	6. A Casual Conversation

Angels 6  
By: Rage Barton.  
  
No own Gundam.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
"Rampage."  
  
The tiger bowed its head in greeting at the two. Jade smiled and Mimi nodded at the tiger. Rampage approached Jade and opened his mouth. Jade saw a small white container in the tiger's mouth.  
  
"What's this?"  
  
Jade took out the container and opened it up. She unrolled a piece of paper.  
  
~Need to talk to you. I want all the information you have so far. Come as fast as you can, leave Mimi to take care of business.   
  
Rage~  
  
  
Jade let out a long sigh. Mimi looked over Jade's shoulder and read the letter to herself.  
  
"Go. You'll have a hard time explaining though. She won't like it. Good luck."  
  
Mimi squeezed Jade's shoulder. Jade's eyes were dark with uncertainty and fear.  
  
"I'll see you later."  
  
Jade walked away and petted Rampage.  
  
"You're coming with me, I'm scared of Paige."  
  
Jade smiled at Mimi over her shoulder and disappeared in a red flash.  
  
"Well, back to business, again."  
  
Mimi walked through the alley; sending evil looks to any demon that so much as looked at her in the wrong way.  
  
"Don't piss me off."  
  
With that, a bright white light appeared as she disappeared from the alley.  
  
#####################  
Jade opened her eyes slowly. She saw Paige sitting in a chair hunched over the desk. She smiled as an evil idea came to mind. She sneaked behind Paige and grinned.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Paige woke with a start and Jade watched in slow motion as her fist flew behind Paige's head and hit Jade square on the nose.  
  
"OUCH!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Paige turned around and looked at Jade.  
  
"What's going on here?"  
  
Paige and Jade turned to a very pissed off middle aged nurse.  
  
"You stop making noise."  
  
Paige glared at Jade before turning her gaze towards the nurse.  
  
"You want me out don't you."  
  
The nurse nodded and smirked.  
  
"Well we're not going anywhere so tough. Make like a banana and split."  
  
The nurse looked indignant at Paige and turned around and walked down the hallway.   
  
SLAM  
  
Jade cringed at the loud sound. She smiled meekly to only find Paige glaring at her.  
  
"Hi Miss Jade."  
  
Jade turned to Noin and bowed slightly.  
  
"Just Jade madam."  
  
"Stop, you two make me sound old."  
  
Paige chuckled.  
  
"Gomen. Jade, spit it out."  
  
Paige watched Rampage as it curled itself near Cathy's bed. Cathy's eye showed her fear as she looked at Paige. Paige stood up and walked to Cathy. She saw Cathy shudder as she approached.  
  
"Calm down Cathy, Rampage isn't going to hurt you."  
  
Jade snort.  
  
"As if. Rampage will kick anyone's ass anytime of the day."  
  
Paige glared at Jade. Jade only gave her usual 'What?!?!?! '  
  
"You're not helping me calm her down!!!"  
  
Jade smiled.  
  
"Oh, was that what you're doing?"  
  
Paige face faulted to the floor.  
  
"What do you think I was doing?"  
  
"Oh well, oops. No wait, I take back oops."  
  
"I want some puppies."  
  
Jade looked at Paige.  
  
"You want some puppies?"  
  
"Yeah, they're nice n fluffy n cute n small n big eyes n wittle wet noses n nice, big slobbering tongues."  
  
"STOP WITH THE BABY VOICE!!!!!! YOU'RE SCARING ME!!! N Rampage is looking really pissed."  
  
"Sowie!"  
  
"STOP!"  
  
"Sowie!"  
  
"STOP!"  
  
"SOWIE!"  
  
"STOP!"  
  
Mimi suddenly popped up and slapped Paige.  
  
"MIMI!!! YOU'RE SUCH A MIMI! I MEAN WEENIE! I MEAN MIMI- I MEAN MEANIE!!!"  
  
Paige looked at Jade, who looked very fed up.  
  
"Is that what I mean Jade?"  
  
Jade rolled her eyes.  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
Mimi popped out again. Paige looked at Jade.  
  
"I wish she'd stop doing that."  
  
Jade rolled her eyes.  
  
"Now down to business."  
  
Jade gulped. She fidgeted under Paige's cold glaze. Paige raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Are you afraid of Death?"  
  
"Now why would I be afraid of myself?"  
  
"Cuz I'm asking you a simple statement n you just peed in your pants."  
  
Jade blushed six shades of red in five seconds.  
  
"I hate what you do to me Paige."  
  
Jade looked at the intimidating girl at 5 ft. 6, her blue eyes gleaming dangerously in the light. Her waist length brown and blonde hair in a tight braid.  
  
"HEY!!! YOU STOLE MY HAIRSTYLE!"  
  
"yeah? What you gonna do about it?"  
  
(Duo: Why am I so popular? Probably cuz I'm so cute.)  
  
"Nothing."  
  
Paige lifted an eyebrow at Jade. She shrugged then looked at the girls who were staring at them as if they had three heads. 'To them we probably do.' Rage thought. Paige's eyebrows furrowed as her thoughts took her to another world. 'We can't protect them for that long. We need to figure this out fast. I mean fast. What are we to do till then? I give up! This saving the world is too much for my little destructive mind and I think I'm getting white hair! Great, I'm getting white hair before I reach 150. Why can't I be like Jade? She's carefree, 150 and not a single white hair!'  
  
"Paige?"  
  
Jade squirmed under Paige's suddenly cold eyes.  
  
"We need to talk about this...this...this situation."  
  
"Yeah, go ahead."  
  
Jade found herself swimming in a pool of dark midnight blue whose intensity was blinding her. She knew that Paige's eyes were searching and digging into her own. She knew Paige was trying to read her like an open book and in some way she was succeeding. She knew Paige was reading her fear, all her emotions were like an open book. That's why demons fear Paige. That's why she owned the title Destruction. It was her eyes, the eyes that knew and saw everything. The eyes that held such power and intensity that it scared people. Even worse, she knew you, she knew everything. And now Jade was on the receiving end.  
  
"I see Jade, let's go outside."  
  
Paige turned around and walked out the room. Jade looked at the other girls, who were giving her mixed looks. She smiled as well as she could.  
  
"We'll only be a minute."  
  
She walked out and knew that Paige was going to the garden. She saw Paige sitting on a bench, her head resting on the back of the bench. She was sitting around bushes of roses, surrounded by red, yellow, white and pink roses. Paige smiled under the shade.   
  
"Come on Jade, fear not your friend and let truth be unfolded upon those who are ignorant of thy knowledge."  
  
Jade smiled and sat next to Paige.  
  
"You know, you gotta start going out more."  
  
Paige smiled and opened her eyes. She looked over at Jade with those same probing eyes.  
  
"So, you got the answer right?"  
  
"Yes Paige. And the cause is us."  
  
"I had a feeling. Though we are now good, we still bring evil and trouble to those who live in the light."  
  
"Our choices effect lives of all people. Though we may immerse ourselves among those who are the children of the light, our choices create a web of problems for those in the light. The prophecy still might come to be. Though we have joined forces with those whom we opposed, we perhaps shall bring the downfall of the light."  
  
"We shall only bring the downfall if we do nothing and watch as the light is slowly smothered by the forces of darkness."  
  
"But how can we intercept when our tries to kindle the light only smothers it. We shall bring the downfall of the light, even if we help."  
  
"'Tis better to go down fighting then just to stand by as our old allies destroy the earth slowly. I'd rather tie to help then just witness the end of goodness."  
  
"Our last attempt failed and hurt those who bath in the light and those who can save it."  
  
"Then we shall try and try again."  
  
Jade smiled and looked at Paige.  
  
"You're Destruction and you're being very cheerful and optimistic."  
  
"Well, you're being so gloomy and I thought you needed a debate partner. Now, let me guess, our dads wanna kill the girls because of the fact that we betrayed them and is now working against them?"  
  
"If you knew that, why did u send me out there anywise?"  
  
"I needed to make sure, and besides, I knew you felt like killing somebody."  
  
Jade smiled and then peered at Paige. She sighed and relaxed in her chair. She took this moment to drink in the beauty of the earth. The sun was slowly setting to the west and that cased orange, red, yellow and pink glows into the garden. They gave unearthly glows to the red, yellow, pink, and white roses. 'Yes, the earth truly is beautiful. To die protecting it would be worth it.'  
  
"I agree with you Jade. The earth is beautiful."  
  
Jade looked at Paige and smiled. She knew that this would be one of the moments where she would be able to enjoy the earth. The calm before the storm.  
  
"Let's go Jade, we can't leave the girls for too long you know."  
  
Jade reluctantly stood up and quickly followed Paige into the building, knowing that all hell was about to break loose very soon.  
  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
Finished.....finished.........finally. ::Collapses::  
  



	7. The Adventures of Jade, the Superhero of...

Angels 7  
By: Rage Barton  
  
Sup my very good peepz? How's it going dude? I'm bored...sorry for not writing anything in a while  
Jade ::Watching DBZ:: I WANT TO KILL HERCULE!!! MWAHAHAHHAAAA!!! DIE YOU PIECE OF MEAT!!! I WILL RAW!!!!  
Rage: Er...... calm down.  
Jade: I DON'T WANNA!!!!!!!  
Rage: You have to or we can't own Gundam.  
Jade: Me want Gundam!  
Rage: Well we don't have it!  
Jade: ME WANT DUO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
Jade ran the room.  
  
"I WANT TO GO ON VACA!!!"  
  
Rage glared at the idiot that was running around the hospital room like a wild animal.  
  
"Shut up or we'll get kicked out."  
  
Jade started singing.  
  
"I'm so excited,  
I just hide it,  
Badum, badum, badum  
Badum, badum, badum,  
And I think I like it!  
I'm so excited!"  
  
Rage ran over to Jade and hit her over the head.   
  
"WILL YOU STOP BEING AN IDIOT?!?!?!"  
  
Jade whimpered and walked out the door.  
  
"I'll go to see if Mimi and Rose are ready for us."  
  
Jade disappeared.  
  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
Mimi was walking around her room, trying to figure out what to pack for the trip.  
  
"MOMMY I'M HOME!!!!!"  
  
Mimi fell off the couch and onto the floor.  
  
"WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM YOU IDIOT????"  
  
"I'm sorry!"  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"Just to tell you that we are going to meet at the Hiroshima airport tonight at midnight. Bring lots of clothes since we're staying at the island for around 3 months. But first, THE ANIME CONVENTION!!!! MWAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I wanna see the Gundam pilots."  
  
Mimi jumped around the room dancing.  
  
"I GET TO MEET THE GUNDAM PILOTS! I GET TO MEET THE GUNDAM PILOTS!"  
  
Jade stopped dancing and looked at Mimi.  
  
"Aren't we related to them?"  
  
"Oh yeah! Well I gotta go pack."  
  
Mimi waltzed into her bedroom. Jade looked around and disappeared.  
  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
Heero looked around the room and then at his suitcase. He shook his head at what he packed for Relena. It was what HE wanted to her in, and not very casual clothes. He picked up what was on top.  
  
"Are you planning to do it with her in front of Zechs cuz, I think that's what your planning if you want her to be wearing THAT."  
  
Heero whipped around and growled at Jade. But she did have a point. He looked at the every low back and front of the very short grey, silk, spaghetti strap night gown.  
  
"Well it's not my fault I can't pack like a woman."  
  
"Let me help you pack. You go pack your own stuff. Oh yeah, meet us at Hiroshima at midnight today."  
  
Heero nodded and left the room. Jade dumped out a lot of what Heero packed. She only packed four night gowns. She grabbed some sweaters, four pink, 5 blue and 7 black. She packed about 20 jeans, 14 tank tops, and a bunch of underclothes.   
  
"Well if she needs anything else, she can borrow our clothes."  
  
Jade slammed shut the suitcase and disappeared.  
  
Heero walked into the room and froze when she saw no one there.  
  
"Uh......hello? Anyone? Hello?"  
  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
Quatre ran around the room.  
  
"WHAT AM I GOING TO PACK? WHAT AM I GOING TO PACK?"  
  
Jade popped up next to Quatre.  
  
"Qu-man, chill it!"  
  
Quatre stopped in front of Jade and looked at him.  
  
"How did you get in here?"  
  
"Well, you see, in the beginning there was the big bang that created, the earth, the moon and the entire solar system. And then, plants started to grow on earth."  
  
"Okay, okay what are you doing here?"  
  
"helping you pack for Catherine to go to our mansion."  
  
"Oh, okay, thanks."  
  
Jade walked over to suitcase and picked up the first thing on top. She picked up a frilly, pink and very long sweater.  
  
"Quatre, are you trying to make her look insane, or beautiful?"  
  
"Beautiful of course."  
  
"I'll pack for you, shoo bug shoo."  
  
Quatre walked out of the room and Jade looked around the huge closet. She picked out, 10 sweaters, 15 shorts, 10 jeans, 20 tank tops, 5 boots and 4 sneakers.  
  
Jade smiled and left a note to Quatre telling him about the meeting place.  
  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
Wufei cursed as he looked at the empty suitcase.  
  
"What am I going to bring? Argh...why does that woman have so much clothes. Onna....what an injustice."  
  
"Having problems Wu-man?"  
  
Wufei turned around and glared at Jade.  
  
"Where'd you come from?"  
  
"I knew you'd be having troubles packing for Sally. So, being wonderful person I am, I'm here to help you pack. Thank me Wu-man!"  
  
"..............t....th.....thank.......y...you onna....ahem! I'll be leaving now."  
  
"Silly Wufei."  
  
Jade looked at the empty suitcase.  
  
"At least the others knew what to pack. He didn't pack anything."  
  
In about five minutes, she packed for Sally, 8 sweaters, 20 tank tops, 20 jeans and 10 pairs of shoes. She left another card on the suitcase.  
  
"Another exciting adventure of, PACKING!"  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
Zechs looked around the room and back at the suitcase.  
  
"So, what did you pack for Noin silly little man?"  
  
Zechs took out some clothes. There was a black tube top, leather pants, a tiny green thong, a really lacy black bra, and nothing else.  
  
"You expect her to wear that for three months, you have got to be kidding me! And besides, your taste is so like Heero's you know."  
  
"WHAT THE....THAT YUY! I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!"  
  
"Don't worry, I repacked for him."  
  
Zechs nodded and looked at the four pieces of clothes in the suitcase.  
  
"Can...you.....er...help me?"  
  
"Thought you'd never ask."  
  
Jade looked around the room.  
  
"Let's see, 10 sweaters, 15 tank tops, 20 jeans, and 10 shoes. Meet us at the Hiroshima airport at midnight. Byes!"  
  
Jade popped out again.  
  
"She's a strange girl."  
  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
Jade looked around Trowa's room.   
  
"Now where is he?"  
  
Suddenly. Trowa walked out of the bathroom wearing only a black towel.  
  
"OH MY GOD WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE?????????"  
  
"Hm, nice bod Trowa."  
  
Trowa looked at Jade and blushed.  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"I'm here to kill you of course!"  
  
Trowa lifted an eyebrow.  
  
"You're here to what?"  
  
"I'm here to tell you that we're leaving for our island at midnight on a p[lane in the Hiroshima airport."  
  
"Well, couldn't knock first?"  
  
"knock on what? Wood?"  
  
"The door genius, the door!"  
  
"What's a door."  
  
Trowa rolled his eyes and Jade smiled.  
  
"I'll be leaving now."  
  
Jade popped out.  
  
"Nice, but weird."  
  
  
Rage was talking with the girls in the hospital. Suddenly a transparent figure showed up.  
  
"I AM THE GHOST OF CHRISTMAS EVE! I AM HERE TO TAKE YOU TO THE UNDERWORLD!!!!!!!!!"  
  
The girls all screamed and hid under the blanket.  
  
"Hello Jade how was your day?"  
  
Sally fell off the bed and watched as Jade became whole and smiled at Rage.  
  
"Oh fine Rage, just fine. Yours?"  
  
"Just great."  
  
Hilde looked at the two.  
  
"You two have issues man, major issues."  
  
Jade beamed at Hilde.  
  
"We do? Why thank you!"  
  
"That wasn't a compliment."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Jade sniffed and whimpered.  
  
"You hurt my feelings."  
  
Hilde looked at Jade.  
  
"How old are you?"  
  
"I'm er...18, a year younger than you."  
  
"Oh really?"  
  
"YUPYUP!"  
  
Rage walked over to Jade.  
  
"What time is it?"  
  
"The hospital doesn't have a clock?"  
  
"The baka nurse won't tell me."  
  
"I'll be back!"  
  
Jade popped out, and then back in.  
  
"It's 10 o'clock."  
  
"WE HAVE TO BE AT THE AIRPORT BY 11:30!!!!!"  
  
Rage ran around the room.  
  
"I HAVEN'T PACK YET I HAVEN'T PACKED YET!"  
  
"ER........earth to Rage, we're going to our own mansion."  
  
"Oh............yeah! I knew that! See my wonderful acting fooled you!"  
  
Everyone in the room sweatdropped.  
  
"You're weird."  
  
"Why thank you Miss Relena!"  
  
Catherine looked at Sally.  
  
"These are the people the boys trusted our lives with?"  
  
All the Gundam girls stared at each other.  
  
  
  
  
Rage ::singing:: We're done, we're done, we're really really done!  
Jade: ::singing:: You're crazy, you're crazy, you're really really crazy!  
Rage: I have to go home now, my mommy will have my ass.  
Jade: You stay at my house too long. And I have to eat dinner.  
Rage: Well you asked me to stay!  
Jade: I did? That doesn't sound like me!  
Rage: REVIEW POR FAVOR!!!!  
Jade: AU REVIOR!!!!!  
  



End file.
